customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl the Demonic Cat
Carl the Demonic Cat is a fictional character in the "Earth 25" universe. Background Carl the Demonic Cat is a demonic entity from a realm of chaos and evil. His real name is far too alien for humans to pronounce, and his true form is far too horrific for humans to get use to. Because of this, he has taken on the form of a cat, and goes by the name of Carl. Not long ago, Carl was banished from his home realm for failing his master for the 42nd time. His master did, however, tell Carl about a boy named Teddy Lee who possesses great magical energy is his soul that he could use to return to his fiery realm of evil. in order to do this, however, Carl would need to kill Teddy and retrieve the boy's soul through dark magic. Carl went on a hunt for the boy, and followed him almost everywhere he went. He tried to kill Teddy numerous times and making them all look like accidents - from poisoning food to slitting a rope hoisting a piano. Every attempt at Teddy's life failed, but the boy did not just ignore these "accidents." Instead, he started to keep his eyes open for any sort of man or woman that is setting up whatever trap is to come next. Personality Despite his incompetence, Carl is a truly sadistic and evil individual. He never gives up, and always has a backup plan. Although his master doesn't have faith in him, Carl is determined to succeed. Carl also has a fun sense of humor, and always makes a joke when he gets the chance - often when he is about to kill a victim. Carl is also quite intelligent, despite his many failed plans. Appearance In his chosen feline form, Carl is a white cat, pure and simple. But in his demonic form, Carl, or Th'nyth Gu'mh Fgarwsh, is a grotesque heap of flesh with several disfigured appendages. His mouth is filled with rows upon rows of sharp teeth, with tusks jetting out of his cheeks. From the right side of his head grows a single eystalk. Lodged in his chest is a much larger eye, always keeping watch. Growing from his back is a long, black arm with three horrifingly sharp claws. Two similar arms grow from his right shoulder and where his legs should be. Growing from his left shoulder is a large collection of tentacles, all fused together to form a coral-like shape. Sprouting from both his sides are tentacles, one resembling that of an octopus and the other of a squid. Growing from his right shoulder plate-area sprouts two sharp crab-like legs. One of his most horrific appendages, however, is a long tentacle with a human-like skeleton sprouting at the end, which he uses as a disguise by copying the DNA of another being and using it as an avatar. Abilities While in his feline disguise, Carl's only real form of offense is the summoning of demonic minions to do his bidding. In his true form, however, not only does he retain this summoning but also has several other abilities as well. Along with his strength and grotesque appearance which could turn the weak-minded corrupt from insanity, he is able to whisper directly into the minds of others. Through this, he can communicate to them from long distances and, if he desired, could use these whispers to corrupt the very soul and mind of his target. He is also able to project horrifying images into the minds of others, such as suicides, human sacrefice, and cannibalism. Battle Stats Cat Form Stats Agility - 7 Speed - 7 Strength - 2 Endurance - 5 Willpower - 8 Hero Level - 7 True Form Stats Agility - 7 Speed - 9 Strength - 10+ Endurance - 10+ Willpower - 8 Hero Level - 9 Category:Villains Category:Mac.buz52